


Rainy Sunday.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: A rainy Sunday morning with you and Freddy in bed. Nothing more, nothing less.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger X You, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You, Freddy krueger x reader - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Rainy Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask on tumblr for something soft with human Freddy Krueger so here we are! I know this is nothing like what I normally put here but fuck it, doing something different every now and again is nice! Short and sweet I hope you like it! So have this soft stuff! So as per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all HIGHLY ENCOURAGED. I would love to fill out some requests for people, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. I hope you enjoy it and as always thank you so much for reading!

It was early. 

Well it was early for you two. It was Sunday, typically nothing to do, nothing going on meant both of you liked to linger in bed for a good sleep in. 

You had woken up first to the sound of rain gently hitting the window outside, your eyes peaked open, not much light with how cloudy it was. You were staying still, not wanting to wake up your sleeping partner, the urge to stretch was present and as you thought about trying to do it sneakily and slowly but then you felt him stir. He scooted closer to you and threw an arm around you and it made you smile as you leaned into the touch.

It just felt right.

You spoke first, quiet and still sleepy,

“Morning.”

A low hum from behind you as he pulled closer still, fingers finding the strip of skin available to him from your shirt riding up as you had slept. 

Voice still thick with sleep when he responded low,

“Mornin’ ”

You let out a content sigh, you loved his voice, loved this, the close contact, so much day ahead with nothing pressing enough to make you leave bed until you were ready to. You were so comfortable there was no way you’d be leaving anytime soon. 

Pushing closer to him and enjoying this moment of quiet. His fingers on your skin were soft and light, he was always so much more gentle while still shaking off sleep, so much softer and careful with you. His hands were well worked and while the pressure and touch itself was soft his hand felt rough but not in an unpleasant way, I mean if we were being honest you loved how they felt. 

Seemed like those were the words of the day already.

Softness.

Comfort.

Love.

You broke the silence.

“How’d you sleep?”

He was pressed so close, a kiss placed on your neck, face still resting there as he responded, his hands sliding over your stomach coming out from under your shirt, 

“Well enough, yourself?”

You finally allowed yourself to stretch out in his now loosened grip as you replied,

“Good, really good.”

But that was standard.

You always found yourself sleeping so well when you were with him. Your muscles felt better after stretching out, arms coming down from above your head, guard down, you felt his hands move and his fingers were under your chin, he adjusted himself, propped up on his other arm and tilted your head and captured your mouth in a lazy kiss. Your eyes fluttering closed and you leaned up slightly, returning the kiss, you could swear you could still faintly taste the last remnants of that cigarette he had before bed last night, a taste that if it was anyone else you would have been disgusting but like most things with him, it was different. 

He always smelt so good to you, so thoroughly him, like cigarettes and leather and aftershave and normally after you had gotten out of bed, coffee too. 

Your eyes were still closed when he broke the kiss, his hand moved and stroked over your cheek and you smiled before opening your eyes to look at him. He still looked rather sleepy, just like you, he still looked so damn good no matter the time of day. 

Shirtless, just a pair of sleep pants, yourself in just one of his shirts and a pair of underwear, a good amount of skin on skin contact allowed because of what you were both wearing. He felt so warm. You decided to roll over to face him, he allowed you to, your arms slipped around his neck as you pulled closer to him, the thin barrier of your shirt being the only thing between you, leaning up a soft peck on his cheek that made him smile in return. 

His hands were back on you, on your hips as he decided to adjust you so you were on your back, legs parted, knees bent, he was situated between your legs, on top of you but there wasn’t any kind of intent there. Your arms didn’t stay looped around his neck, just your hand on the back of his neck, fingers feeling the soft curly hair at the nape of his neck. Not like when he usually was on top of you in this fashion, his hands slid up over your hips to your waist and up your sides and kept going up until his hands were up by your head. Brushing some of your hair away, the way he was looking into your eyes, nothing was being said vocally between you in this moment but that didn’t mean that nothing was being said.

Plenty was being communicated with how careful he was being. The care he had for you was apparent in how he touched you, held you, looked at you. Like you were something precious and worthy and oh so much more. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead and you asked so quietly.

“What’s on your mind Fred?”

He pulled back, looking down at you and you wished you could have this always. You had been having some hard days lately. Some not too good mental health struggles and times like this were so needed. Being in a relationship isn’t a cure all for mental health, not by a long shot but having this?

Someone caring for you, holding you, listening and so obviously HERE for you?

Well how could that do anything but help?

Particularly when he said things like this?

“Jus’ thinking about how no one will ever take you away from me.”

Your heart thumped in your chest at hearing that. 

He continued as he was looking down at you,

“About how you are all mine.”

You were.

Fully. Completely. Whole-heartedly. 

You felt so warm. From the bed, from his words, from him.

“Fred…”

Before you could say something sweet of your own to him, he asked, trying to lighten the mood, change the subject before it got TOO serious, he was for sure waking up more, not willing to be quite AS vulnerable. Being a little more of the him you were used to, the him that you still loved all the same though.

“How do you feel about breakfast?”

“Sounds good.”

You were hungry, it did sound good but you pushed down those feelings and ignored your stomach, he made a move to get up and you pulled him down, resting his head on your chest, fingers buried in his hair with one hand and the other on his back, stroking over bare skin as you said,

“Five more minutes though.”

A soft laugh from him as he settled in, relaxing into you as he agreed.

“Okay.”

Your eyes closed once more, the soft sound of the rain falling outside being the only sound until as he said,

“Five more minutes.”


End file.
